Un hermoso reencuentro
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Emma y Regina fueron amigas hace muchos años. Regina siempre estuvo enamorada de Emma desde que lo recuerda pero mantuvo sus sentimientos en silencio, lo que ella no sabe, es que Emma también siente lo mismo por ella. Años después, Kara y Lena, hijas adoptivas de Emma y Regina, planean ir al cine y eso hará que vuelvan a reencontrarse, luego de tantos años.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Esto va en honor a la SwanQueen y Supercorp, por haber logrado llegar a la final en las votaciones en zimbio. También, la idea transcurrió en un grupo, donde una persona publicó algunas fotos (súper hermosas, btw) y las ideas llegaron a mi mente y me ofrecí a escribirlo. Espero que les guste. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Nota: Los personajes de OUAT y Supergirl no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos productores._**

 ** _Un Hermoso Reencuentro_**

Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Nacional. Una pequeña rubia de 10 años, iba saliendo de su escuela con una gran sonrisa, corriendo a los brazos de su madre adoptiva, Emma Swan. Mientras ésta la espera con los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

-¡Hola Emma! –saluda Kara con una gran sonrisa y eso hace que Emma eleve una ceja, eso hace reír a la pequeña aún más. –Perdón… mamá. –dijo Kara entre risas y Emma sonríe junto con ella.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela hoy? –pregunta Emma. A Kara le brillan los ojos al recordar lo que ocurrió hoy que tanto le hace feliz y eso a Emma le da intriga mientras entran al escarabajo amarillo. Ambas se ponen los cinturones de seguridad y Kara comienza a contar todo.

-Hoy invité a la chica nueva al cine. Ya sabes, para hacer que se sienta parte de esta ciudad. –comenta Kara.

-¿Al cine? Espera, ¿La invitaste para ir al cine con nosotras esta noche? –pregunta Emma mientras enciende el motor y comienza a guiar, saliendo de la escuela. Kara escucha el tono en el que su madre adoptiva habla y eso la pone nerviosa, comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras Emma conduce y asiente.

-¿Te molestó que lo hiciera? –pregunta y Emma la mira por un segundo antes de tomar su mano.

-Claro que no, ahora solo debemos esperar que su madre le otorgue permiso. ¿Tienes su número? –Pregunta. Kara esconde su rostro con sus manos y eso es suficiente para saber la respuesta. Se le olvidó pedir su número. –No te preocupes, Kara. Ahora veremos si esta noche aparecen o no. Ahora, ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí. –Dijo Emma y Kara ríe.

-Quiero donas. –Comenta Kara y Emma asiente, mientras su dirección cambia hacia la cafetería de su amiga Ruby.

Dentro de la cafetería, recién llega Regina Mills junto a su pequeña hija adoptiva, Lena Luthor y su hijo mayor, Henry Mills. Regina, después de terminar su carrera en Nueva York, había decidido volver a Storybrooke con su familia y luego de unos años, con la ayuda de Cora, quién aún era Alcaldesa, adoptó a su primer hijo a quién nombró Henry Mills en honor a su padre. Luego de unos años, comenzó a trabajar en una empresa de perfumes y demás productos y al tener un empleo estable, adoptó a una niña de 7 años, quien fue abandonada por su madre a los 6 años, la niña llevaba por nombre Lena Luthor. Le ofrecen una promoción a Regina y se muda a Ciudad Nacional para tomar ese puesto. Henry se encuentra en la preparatoria con 16 años y Lena en primaria con 10 años.

-Henry, Lena, voy al baño y regreso en un segundo. Si el mesero pide nuestra orden, le piden una ensalada y una botella con agua para mí y ustedes pidan lo que quieran, ¿Está bien? –Dijo la morena. Henry la mira con una ceja alzada y Lena asiente pero mira a su hermano adoptivo con curiosidad.

-Pediré una hamburguesa con papas fritas para ti. –recibe una palmada de su madre en su brazo. –Mamá, una vez al año no hace daño. –Lena ríe y mira a su hermano.

-¿Crees que eso es gracioso? –La pequeña ojiverde niega levemente con la cabeza y Henry sonríe.

-Deja que ría todo lo que quiera, Querido. Mientras, voy al baño. –Se aleja y va de camino al baño mientras Lena y Henry hablan animadamente sobre su día. De repente suena la campana de la puerta y entran dos rubias, una adulta y su pequeña. Lena voltea a verlas y sonríe al ver a Kara, ésta ve a Lena y corre hacia ella.

-¡Hola, Lena! ¿Es tu primera vez aquí? –pregunta Kara con una sonrisa y arregla sus espejuelos. Lena asiente y Henry mira detenidamente a su hermana y su… ¿Amiga? En silencio.

-Sí, es mi primera vez en esta cafetería. –dijo con algo de timidez.

-Deberías probar las donas. ¡Son buenísimos! –exclamó Kara. Luego escucha a su madre llamarla desde la puerta y Kara suspira. –Ya tengo que irme. –dijo en un tono triste y se despide. Henry, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la pequeña rubia, escribe los números de teléfonos en una servilleta. –Nos vemos en esta… oye, ¿Tienes un número de teléfono donde pueda llamarte?

-Aquí tienes. –dijo Henry con una sonrisa y Lena lo mira, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por el favor. Kara le regala una gran sonrisa y sale con la servilleta en mano. En ese momento el que ellas se van, el mesero se presenta, preguntando su orden. Lena y Henry deciden pedir lo que quieran y aparte de eso, las donas que Kara les había recomendado probar.

Minutos después, regresa Regina a la mesa y encuentra que Lena ocupó su lugar.

-Wow, no esperaba que tomaras mi lugar, Lena. –dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa y la ojiverde voltea a verla, baja su mirada al suelo.

-Perdón… -dijo y Regina se arrodilla y pone sus manos en sus mejillas para que la mire.

-No te preocupes, yo tomaré tu lugar y así puedas estar con Henry… ¿o quieres estar conmigo? –Lena sonríe y se levanta de su silla para sentarse donde estaba hace unos minutos pero esta vez, Regina se sienta a su lado.

El ambiente estuvo tranquilo, hablaron de como estuvo su día en la escuela y Lena le contó a Regina sobre cierta rubia que la invitó al cine. Regina mira detenidamente a su hija adoptiva y luego a Henry.

-Lena, yo tengo mucho trabajo… Quizás Henry debería acompañarte porque yo no conozco a estas personas. Todo esto es nuevo para nosotros. –dijo. Lena hace un pequeño puchero.

-Pero mamá… -dijo Lena y sabe perfectamente que con tan solo decirle a Regina ''mamá'' es su única debilidad. Regina la mira unos segundos más y luego suspira.

-Está bien. Tomaré la tarde libre solo para ver quién es esa tal Kara que te invitó al cine. –Comenta. Lena sonríe y mira a Henry. Llega el mesero con su comida y los tres comen. Todo fue tranquilo, Regina llama para avisar que tomará la tarde libre y luego de terminar de comer, van a su hogar.

Lo que Regina no sabe, es que esta noche volverá a ver al amor de su vida, una persona a quien ha amado por años, y seguirá amando por el resto de su vida aunque sea en silencio.

 **SQSC**

 ** _Departamento Emma Swan._**

Emma y Kara llegan a su hogar y Kara rápidamente le quita la bolsa de comida para llevarlo al comedor y sacar su comida. Emma deja sus cosas y corre tras ella para detenerla, la pequeña rubia es capaz de comer todo en un bocado y no ve si es su comida o la de su madre.

-Kara, ten calma. La comida no tiene patas como para huir de nosotras. –dijo y Kara hace un puchero, sentándose en su silla.

-Yo solo quiero comer. Tengo hambre. –comenta Kara cuando Emma le entrega su plato de comida y rápidamente comienza a comer. –También porque quiero que llegue la noche para ir al cine. –dijo con la boca llena.

-Kara… -la pequeña rubia la mira detenidamente y traga su comida.

-Perdón, mamá… -susurra antes de seguir comiendo, esta vez con calma. –Es que estoy muy emocionada. –comenta.

-Es la pequeña con quién hablaste en la cafetería, ¿verdad? Nunca la había visto en esta ciudad. –comenta Emma, antes de tomar un bocado de su comida y Kara asiente con mucho entusiasmo con una sonrisa. -¿Le pediste su número para confirmar?

Kara asiente.

-Muy bien. –Emma asiente y siguen comiendo con mucha tranquilidad. Emma había adoptado a Kara con la ayuda de Belle, la hermana gemela de su mejor amiga, Lacey. Tan iguales y a la vez, tan distintas. Belle es abogada y en su tiempo libre, trabaja en la Biblioteca pública de Ciudad Nacional mientras Lacey trabaja en un bar en las noches mientras que durante el día, se ocupa de la Biblioteca.

 ** _En la cafetería…_**

Mientras tanto en la cafetería… Regina, Henry y Lena terminan de comer. Lena va por el postre y Regina frunce el ceño al ver la pequeña caja que acaba de llegar en su dirección. Eleva una ceja y abre la caja, eran unas donas glaseadas de fresa para Lena y Regina y chocolate para Henry.

-¿Quién pidió esto? Esto no es nuestro. –Regina estaba a punto de levantarse para entregar la caja pero Lena la detiene.

-No, mamá… -cuando Regina la mira, Lena comienza a jugar con sus dedos, algo nerviosa. –Henry y yo lo pedimos. –baja su mirada hacia su plato vacío. Regina mira a sus hijos y eleva una ceja.

-¿Con permiso de quién? –pregunta, poniendo la caja en la mesa. –Esto es mucha azúcar para ustedes. –mira a Lena. –Especialmente para ti, corazón. –pone una mano en su espalda y Lena la mira a los ojos.

-Es una recomendación de mi… amiga. –dijo Lena y Henry sonríe leve.

-Sí, mamá. Fue recomendación de Kara, quien invitó a Lena al cine. Por favor, pedimos uno para ti también. –Hace los ojos de cachorro y Lena decide unirse también. Regina los mira con seriedad porque ellos saben que ese gesto es una de sus debilidades y suelta un suspiro.

-Está bien. Vamos a comer donas pero esta será la última vez que pedirán algo sin mi autorización. –sentenció. Ambos asienten y comienzan a comer, son las donas más deliciosas que han probado en toda sus vidas. Gracias a la amiga de Lena por tan excelente recomendación sobre este lugar.

La familia termina de comer y Regina se dirige a la cuenta para pagar por la comida y las donas pero Ruby, la jefa, la detiene justo cuando va a pagar por las donas.

-Eso va por la casa. –comenta Ruby con una sonrisa. Esas palabras hacen que la morena la mire con sorpresa y la cajera y dueña del lugar, solo encoge los hombros y le regala una sonrisa. –Conozco a la madre de la pequeña que les dio esta sugerencia y pagó por el postre. –le guiña y eso sorprende más a la morena. Sonríe y hace un movimiento con la cabeza, dándole las gracias antes de acercarse a sus hijos, tomar la mano de Lena y salir del lugar.

Eso fue extraño.

-¿Mamá? –Sus pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar la voz de Henry.

-Perdón, Henry… ¿decías? –pregunta la morena mientras caminaban hacia el auto, quita el seguro y los tres suben al auto para abrochar sus cinturones.

-Que ya tengo novia… -dijo Henry con seriedad, aunque riéndose internamente y Regina desorbita los ojos, mirándolo con sorpresa y algo de… ¿Celos? ¿Enojo?

-¿¡Tan pronto!? –dijo Regina. Lo golpea suavemente el brazo y Lena tapa su boca con sus manos para que no la escuchen reírse de la escena que se está presentando frente a ella. Regina voltea a ver a Lena y ésta desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse. –Sé que te estabas riendo, Lena. –No pudo aguantarlo más, Lena ríe.

-Mamá, era una broma… no tengo novia pero hay chicas bonitas. –comenta Henry y su madre lo mira con seriedad.

-Tú no tendrás novia hasta los 30. –voltea a ver a Lena. –y tú, hasta los 35. –Eso les hace reír más mientras Regina comienza a conducir el Mercedes Benz de camino al edificio. El trayecto de la cafetería hasta el edificio donde ellos residen, fue uno alegre y lleno de risas. Regina no pudo evitar reír ante cualquier ocurrencia de Henry con Lena. Eso le hace pensar que ella ha tomado una buena decisión en adoptar a Lena Luthor, ahora Mills. Su madre la apoyó incondicionalmente cuando tomó la decisión de adoptar a Lena, ya que, ciertamente conoció a los Luthor años atrás y su historia con esa familia, no fue para nada bonito.

-¿Qué película van a ver? –pregunta Regina a Lena mientras prepara algo sencillo para cenar, ya que sus planes en esta noche, es ir al cine a ver cualquier película que ha escogido la tal Kara.

-Vamos a ver la nueva de Star Wars. –comenta y Henry grita de alegría desde la sala. Lena sonríe y Regina rola los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pone a preparar una pequeña pasta.

-Bueno, al menos es una buena película. –encoge los hombros. –Lena, lo mejor será que te tomes un baño y te vistas. También dile a Henry si no quiere perderse la película. –comenta con un guiño. Lena sonríe y corre para decirle que hacer.

-Deberías bañarte. Mamá dijo que apestas y no quiere llevar a un hijo apestoso al cine. –dijo Lena, Henry saca su lengua y se pone de pie. Regina la llama desde la cocina, justificando su respuesta.

-Yo no dije eso, Henry. –dijo la morena desde la cocina.

-Lo sé, mamá. –Cruza los brazos y luego juega con el cabello de su hermana. –Sé que tú no dirías eso. –Dijo entre risas antes de irse a buscar su ropa antes de bañarse. Ambos se bañan en diferentes baños y se visten, se reúnen a la mesa para cenar algo sencillo y luego de pequeñas charlas entre los tres, Regina termina su comida y sale a su cuarto para bañarse y prepararse.

 **SQSC**

 ** _Esta noche en el cine…_**

Emma y Kara son las primeras en llegar al lugar. Ellas se prepararon rápidamente para llegar hasta aquí, pensando que la amiga de Kara ya había llegado recién y resulta que era una falsa alarma, no ha llegado. Emma le entrega su celular a su hija para que la llame y se aleja un poco para darle privacidad pero como toda madre, se queda supervisando de que ningún sinvergüenza se acerque a hacerle algún daño.

Minutos luego, llega Kara y le entrega el celular.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo tu amiga? –Pregunta Emma, guardando su celular en el bolsillo y asegurándose de que sus taquillas todavía estén en el mismo lugar.

-Dijo que vienen de camino. Al parecer su mamá no le gusta salir sin maquillarse. –dijo Kara con una risita.

-Mujeres… -murmura Emma con una risita.

-Mamá. –cruza los brazos y Emma la mira. –Tú también eres mujer. –dijo aguantando la risa.

-Sí, pero no me maquillo mucho. –hace un gesto, señalando su rostro y Kara sonríe, ajustando sus lentes. –Además, las mujeres son bonitas, no sé por qué necesitan tanto maquillaje. –se acomoda un poco y su hija la mira.

-Para verse más bonitas. –dijo sin más.

-Sí, pero hay muchas que se maquillan demasiado y parecen payasitas de circo. –Ese comentario hizo a su pequeña rubia reír.

-Quiero ver una así… -dijo Kara.

-Quizás la veas hoy. –le guiña su madre y eso hace que Kara se ría más. Una de las cosas que a Kara le gusta mucho de su madre adoptiva, son sus ocurrencias, siempre tiene algo que decir para todo y en el momento preciso. Ojalá nunca tenga que volver al Sistema, ciertamente quiere mucho a Emma.

 _¡Kara!_ Escuchan ambas rubias a lo lejos y cuando Kara voltea a ver, lo único que ve es cuando la ojiverde la abraza fuertemente. Eso le toma por sorpresa a la rubia y un poco sonrojada, la abraza de vuelta. Detrás de Lena, viene un joven de unos 16 años, cabello castaño y ojos color café. Emma lo ha visto antes, lo ha visto en la Cafetería. Ella se acerca al joven y extiende su mano.

-Tú debes ser el hermano de Lena. Soy Emma. Emma Swan. –Se presenta la rubia, con su mano extendida y Henry la toma y sonríe.

-Soy Henry. Un placer, Emma. –Sonríe el joven y mira a su hermana aun abrazando a Kara. –Oye, ya sepárense, van a morir asfixiadas ustedes dos. –dijo y Emma ríe ante el comentario.

 _¡Henry! ¡Lena!_ Escuchan y Emma siente escalofríos. Esa voz la reconoce en cualquier lado. Pensó que jamás iba a volver a escuchar esa voz. Tan melódica y tan hermosa. Una voz que extrañaba escuchar pero desde que se graduaron de Storybrooke High, no había vuelto a oír.

Regina caminaba a toda velocidad, gracias a Lena que tan pronto vio a Kara, salió corriendo y Henry detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no le pase nada. –Les había dicho que me esperen y no hacen… -Llega hacia ellos y se detiene en seco al ver a la rubia, siente como su mundo se detiene y lo único que puede escuchar, son los latidos de su corazón. Traga en seco y sus manos sudan. No puede ser… Emma Swan, la mujer de su vida. _No ha cambiado en nada, sigue igual de hermosa._ Pensó la morena.

-¿Emma? –Pregunta Regina en un susurro.

-¿Regina? –La rubia hace lo mismo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: No, la historia no terminará aquí. Lo pensé mejor y decidí añadir una segunda parte y quizás una tercera. Pronto leerán la segunda parte y verán como todo va a fluir. Si hay algún error, es mío y lo siento. De verdad espero que les guste y déjenme saber que opinan, me gustaría saber. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que estaba sumamente bloqueada y también no tuve el tiempo suficiente para escribir pero ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por sus comentarios y también por leer esta historia, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que les gusta, aunque lamentablemente, será corto como había comentado desde el principio. No les contaré más jiji así que, a disfrutar el capítulo._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo Dos_**

 _-¿Emma? –Pregunta Regina en un susurro._

 _-¿Regina? –La rubia hace lo mismo._

Lena y Kara miran a sus madres y luego se miran, encogen los hombros y Kara se acerca a su madre mientras Lena se acerca a la suya.

-Mamá… -Lena llama a su madre. -¿Mamá? –la llama una vez más y Regina aún sigue estática. Lena mueve su mano una vez más, pero bruscamente y eso hace que ella reaccione. La mira y ésta sonríe. –Mamá, ella es Kara y su mamá Emma. –señala a las rubias. Regina sonríe, un poco sonrojada y saluda a Kara.

-Un placer, pequeña. Gracias por la invitación. –dijo y la rubia sonríe.

-No hay de qué. –Dijo Kara y mira a su madre, al mismo tiempo que Regina lo hace. Emma no ha dejado de observar a Regina ni un segundo y se sonroja cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

-Un placer volver a verte, Regina. –dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo su mano. Henry frunce el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. _¿Se conocían?_ Pensó el chico. Regina responde con la misma sonrisa y toma la mano de la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, Emma. –responde la morena. Lena y Kara miraron a sus respectivas madres y se dieron cuenta de que hay algo ahí, pero decidieron no darle importancia ahora mismo.

-Mamá… la película está por comenzar… -llama Kara a Emma y en ese momento la rubia reacciona.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que entrar. –Carraspea, separando su mano de la de Regina y todos entran. Henry, todo pensativo, se acerca a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿la conocías? –pregunta a su madre en un susurro mientras Lena anda agarrada de la mano de Kara y ésta de su madre Emma. Regina asiente suavemente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y Henry capta el mensaje.

-Ella es… de quien me hablabas cuando pequeño. Tú amiga… -afirma Henry y Regina lo mira con ojos llorosos.

-Pensé que nunca iba a volver a verla y mírala… está aquí… -señala a Emma con Kara y su hija. _Si tiene una hija, supongo que está casada… Emma ya no es mi Emma…_ Pensó Regina, soltando un suspiro y Henry la toma de la mano. Regina siempre le hablaba a Henry de Emma, pero nunca, _nunca_ le contó lo que ella sentía por la rubia, ese siempre ha sido su secreto mejor guardado. Ni siquiera su hermana Zelena lo sabía o su madre, pensando que la juzgaría de alguna forma. El único que sabía cómo la morena se sentía, era su padre Henry Sr, quien tristemente falleció cuando Henry tenía apenas dos años.

-Vamos mamá, disfruta esta noche con tu amiga. –comenta y su madre sonríe, entrando a la sala con Emma y las niñas.

Todos entran a la sala y buscan sus asientos para disfrutar de la película a gusto, ni tan bajo, ni tan alto, si no en un nivel moderado para que no tener problemas. Regina le pasa los dulces a Lena para que comparta con Kara y Henry. Mientras tanto, Emma compró nachos con queso para compartir con Regina.

-Vamos, Regina… Sé que son tu debilidad. –dijo la rubia con una risita.

-No, Swan… nunca me gustaron los nachos. –dijo Regina, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza, haciendo todo lo que puede para no reír.

-Vaya, después de tantos años y volvemos a Swan y Mills… ¿Hice algo mal? –pregunta Emma. Conociendo a la morena, ella solo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba enojada con ella. Regina la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, Emma. No has hecho nada malo… -Emma sonríe- pero no voy a comer nachos, siempre manchan mi ropa.

-Siempre ha sido así, es tradición. –dijo Emma, soltando una carcajada y Regina la mira seriamente.

-Siempre te has burlado de mi cuando eso pasa. –comenta.

-Porque es la única vez que la ''Reina Mills'' podía ser como yo. –dice Emma, tomando un nacho con su mano y llevándolo a la boca. –Vamos, no siempre tenías que ser una mujer con ropa impecable, sabes que en los cines, siempre pasan estas cosas. –Regina niega con una sonrisa en el rostro, Emma siempre conseguía la forma de hacerla sonreír con sus ocurrencias.

Henry observaba a su madre y Emma y luego de unos segundos, prende el foco. Hará todo lo posible para juntar a Regina con ella, él pudo notar en la mirada de su madre que Emma no era solo una amiga, si no que pudo notar un brillo que nunca en su vida había visto en los ojos de su madre: Emma es la mujer de su vida.

 _Operación SwanQueen_ pensó el joven pero para llevar a cabo esa operación, necesitaba ayuda y para eso, estaba Lena y Kara, quienes se encontraban al lado de él, compartiendo sus dulces. Luego hablará con ellas, la película estaba por comenzar.

Todos miran con atención la película, ya que ciertamente, es una que todos estaban esperando. Especialmente Regina aunque ella nunca va a admitir, pero ella ama las películas de Star Wars y Harry Potter gracias a Henry, quien está obsesionado con eso. Emma miraba con atención la película y fingía no darse cuenta de que Regina le robaba unos cuantos nachos, eso le hace sentir feliz internamente, Regina no ha cambiado en nada, solo que ahora está más hermosa. _Pero Regina es heterosexual, tiene dos hijos, supongo que ya tiene un esposo pero si tiene a alguien en su vida… ¿Por qué no está aquí? Será que… no, ¿Son hijos de Robín? ¿También está en Ciudad Nacional? Esto me da dolor de cabeza._ Pensó Emma durante la película, decidió preguntarle después.

Regina miraba de vez en cuando a Emma y la veía muy concentrada. _¿En qué estará pensando?_ Pregunta la morena en su mente. Intentó de robarle otro nacho y Emma le extiende la cajita, en ese momento la morena supo que ya fue atrapada.

-Veo que no cambias, Gina. –le susurra Emma con una pequeña sonrisa. –Solías hacer esto cuando íbamos al cine con tus padres. –Sí, sus padres siempre iban con ellas al cine pero ellos siempre iban a otra sala, ya que Emma y Regina siempre lograban convencer a sus padres de ver una película que ellos no querían, solo como pretexto para estar solas.

¡Qué ingenuas! Los sentimientos estaban ahí pero ninguna se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

La película cada vez estaba más interesante, Kara agarraba la mano de Lena y le brillaban los ojos ante cada escena y ésta le regalaba una sonrisa tímida, algo que no pasó por desapercibido por Henry. El joven se ha dado cuenta de que Kara de vez en cuando agarraba la mano de su hermanita y no pudo evitar pensar en Emma y Regina a esa edad, eran exactamente los mismos gestos que le contaba Regina cuando él era pequeño, Emma solía hacer lo mismo desde que su madre tenía memoria.

 _¿Qué dirán mis madres cuando vean que Kara y Lena están haciendo lo mismo que ellas?_ Pensó con una sonrisa antes de volver a prestar atención a la película.

 **SQSC**

 ** _Después de la película…_**

Kara y Lena tenían un plan, convencer a sus madres que ellas las lleve al mismo lugar a comer. Henry escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo, tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, así que se acercó a Lena y Kara.

-Henry… -lo llama Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro, le gusta pasar tiempo con su hermano adoptivo. Kara lo mira detenidamente pero al ver que Lena está feliz, se relaja un poco, por un momento pensó que Henry era el típico hermano que le gusta molestar pero se da cuenta que él no es así.

-Henry, necesito que cuides a las chicas unos segundos, voy al baño. –dijo Regina mientras salen de la sala. Henry asiente y caminan hasta una esquina mientras su madre va al baño. Emma se acerca a ellos.

-Kara, ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al baño? –pregunta Emma. Kara la mira y extiende su mano para irse con Emma. Mientras, Lena y Henry se quedan conversando.

-Lena, tenemos que planear algo. Una misión. –eso iluminó la mirada de Lena.

-¿Una misión? ¿Qué hay que hacer? –pregunta con una sonrisa, le encantaba que Henry pudiera contar con ella en muchos de sus operaciones, aunque sus nombres eran graciosos.

-Regina y Emma se conocen de muchos años… ¿lo sabías? –Lena frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

-Mamá nunca me habló de Emma. –dijo sin más, en un tono triste.

-Claro que lo ha hecho, solo que mamá nunca dijo su nombre. –le guiña. Lena sonríe nuevamente al recordar las historias de su madre con su amiga rubia. –Aunque me pregunto porque ella nunca dijo su nombre. –hace un gesto pensativo.

-No sé… Emma es linda, Kara es igual a ella. –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo pero lo disimula bien, para que Henry no se dé cuenta.

-Sí, pues esto es lo que vamos a hacer… haremos que ellas estén juntas y _solas…_ lo cual, tú querida amiga Kara arruinó el primer paso. –cruza los brazos y Lena ríe.

-Ella quería ir al nini, aguantó casi toda la película. –dijo entre risas. –sé bueno con ella. ¿Le contaremos el plan? Ella puede ayudarnos con Emma.

Eso provoca una sonrisa en el rostro de Henry. –Está bien, Operación Swanqueen. –extiende su meñique hacia su hermana.

-¿Operación Swanqueen? –frunce el ceño y mira su meñique.

-Sí. Swan de Emma y Queen de nuestra madre. –sonríe. – ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Lena asiente y entrelazan sus meñiques, en ese mismo momento, Regina sale del baño y mira el gesto. Al verlos, se da cuenta que planean algo pero decide dejarlo pasar. Espera por Emma y su pequeña rubia. La primera en salir es Kara.

-¿Y Emma? –le pregunta Regina a la pequeña rubia.

-Está lavándose las manos. –muestra sus manos aún mojadas para que vea que ella también se lavó las manos. Regina sonríe y se arrodilla a su nivel.

-Ve con Lena y Henry. –señala. –Están allí y yo espero por tu mamá, ¿sí? –la rubia asiente y corre hacia ellos. Lena rápidamente le cuenta el plan y la rubia está de acuerdo, aunque al igual que Lena, no entienden el por qué tienen que estar solas, pero es la idea de Henry, y harán todo lo posible para llevarlo a cabo. Segundos después, Emma sale del baño y Regina la mira.

-Creo que los chicos planean algo. –comenta Regina, acomodando su bolso. Emma eleva una ceja y mira a su hija con Lena y Henry, parecen susurrar algo y luego mira a Regina.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunta y Regina asiente.

-Vamos, luego descubriremos de que se trata. –sonríe y camina hacia ellos, Emma sigue detrás de ella.

-Mamá… -empieza Henry pero fue interrumpido por Regina.

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

Henry suspira y Kara aguanta la risa. Lena se acerca y toma la mano de Regina.

-Aún tenemos hambre, mamá… -en ese momento, Kara se acerca a su madre y hace ojitos de cachorrito. –Vamos a algún sitio, por favor. –Regina levanta una ceja y mira a Henry, quien encoge los hombros y luego pasa su mano por su nuca, algo nervioso.

-Cuando se trata de comida, no puedo decir que no, Gina. Tú lo sabes. –dijo Emma. -¿Qué tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas? –Henry sonríe ante esa propuesta y se acerca a Emma, todo confiado, pone su brazo en el hombro de Emma.

-¡Vamos! Me muero de hambre. –comenta Henry con una gran sonrisa, lo cual provoca que Kara y Lena rían a carcajadas y Regina da un suspiro.

-Está bien. –dijo y todos celebraron. Iban de camino al estacionamiento cuando ven el escarabajo de Emma. –Espera, ¿Esa cosa todavía existe? –mira a Emma con sorpresa y ésta asiente con una sonrisa. –No. No voy a montarme en ese pedazo de chatarra.

-No es chatarra. Tiene sentimientos, ¿eh? –comenta la rubia, acercándose al Volkswagen amarillo y abrazarlo. Llevaba años con ella, desde su último año en la preparatoria, por eso Regina recuerda perfectamente ese auto.

-Bueno, Señorita Swan… está bien pero no le pediré disculpas a tu auto. –eso provocó una carcajada entre Lena, Kara y Henry mientras Emma abre las puertas para que cada uno entre. Regina queda en el pasajero, Emma en el conductor y los demás atrás. Henry en el lado derecho, Lena en el centro y Kara en el otro lado. –Emma… ¿Kara es tu hija biológica o adoptada? –le pregunta en un susurro, asegurándose de que las niñas no escuchen.

Emma la mira con detenimiento y eleva una ceja. – ¿Piensas que estoy casada? –eleva una ceja. Regina hace el mismo gesto.

-¿Lo estás? –tenía miedo en hacer esa pregunta, sentía como su corazón comenzada a acelerarse un poco. Emma sonríe y niega con la cabeza y Regina sonríe levemente.

-No estoy casada, ni tengo novio, o novia. Y contestando a tu pregunta, Kara es adoptada. Ella es consciente de eso, no hay secretos entre nosotras. –Emma sonríe. –Seguramente por eso mismo Kara y Lena son amigas, ¿no? Lena es adoptada también, me dijo Kara. –Eso toma por sorpresa a Regina y asiente.

-Esa historia te lo contaré luego. –Emma asiente y prende el auto para salir del cine en dirección a un restaurante de comida rápida. En todo el camino, Henry estuvo haciéndole preguntas básicas a Emma, mientras Regina también comentaba y Kara y Lena escuchaban con atención la conversación entre los tres. Los ojos de Kara se iluminaron cuando llegaron a su destino, rápidamente abrió el auto y tomando la mano de Lena, ambas salieron y entraron corriendo al lugar. Henry ríe levemente mientras se baja del auto, igual su madre y Emma.

Cuando entran, Henry va con su hermana y Kara, dejando a Regina y Emma a solas. Ahora Regina pareció entender el plan de Henry y Lena pero lo que no sabía, es que Emma también esperaba estar a solas con Regina, al menos para charlar un poco y ponerse al día, saber que ha ocurrido en todos estos años con su amiga, la mujer de quien siempre estuvo enamorada pero por cobarde, nunca dijo nada.

Mientras pedían la comida y esperaban por la misma, estuvieron charlando que hicieron después de la preparatoria y luego entraron a un tema, algo personal: Kara y Lena.

-La historia de la familia Luthor no tenía buena reputación, como también sabías. –comenta Regina, recordando perfectamente lo que ocurrió entre los Mills y los Luthor. Emma cruza los brazos y asiente.

-Recuerdo al niño Lex Luthor. Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con él? –pregunta Emma y Regina la mira con seriedad.

-Según lo que comentaban en Storybrooke, y mi madre, es que Lex se volvió loco. Estaba obsesionado. Decía que los alienígenas existían e intentó asesinar a su mejor amigo pero lo detuvieron a tiempo. –Emma levanta sus cejas con sorpresa. No esperaba escuchar eso sobre Lex Luthor.

-¿Qué hicieron con Lex? ¿Lena lo sabe? –pregunta la rubia. Regina niega con la cabeza.

-Aún es pequeña para saber lo que realmente pasó. Según mi madre, Leonel y Lilian le contaron a Lena que llevaron a Lex a un internado en Londres, no le contaron que lo llevaron a un manicomio. Como nosotras sabemos, ellos fueron muy reservados, siempre. Ellos planeaban algo en contra de mi familia y la policía los detuvo gracias a que mi padre avisó antes de que Leonel… -cierra sus manos como puños –Lo asesine porque sabía que si lo mataba a él, sería mucho más fácil llegar a nosotras. –dijo, refiriéndose a su madre, su hermana Zelena y ella. –A ver, dime, tantos años de amistad entre los Luthor y los Mills… ¿para qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente ellos querían de nosotros? Nunca entendí, pero que bueno que la justicia estuvo a nuestro favor.

-Realmente no sé pero ahora veo que Kathryn y yo siempre tuvimos la razón. Nunca me dio buena espina cuando ellos iban de visita a la mansión. –comenta Emma. –Qué bueno que ahora están donde deben estar. –Regina asiente y Emma toma su mano, lo cual hizo que Regina la mire y encontró con su sonrisa, lo cual Regina le regaló una sonrisa suave.

-Gracias, Emma… -dijo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta la rubia.

-Por todo. Por siempre estar ahí para mí desde que éramos pequeñas. –comenta y por instinto, se acerca y besa su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios y Emma podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y en ese momento, la llaman, avisando que su orden ya está.

-Emma… ¿Has investigado los orígenes de Kara? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? –preguntó la morena y Emma toma unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí… su madre era una amiga mía. Ella estaba embarazada cuando la conocí. Su novio había fallecido cuando ella tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Realmente desconozco la razón pero desde ahí estuve con ella en todo momento. La acompañaba a sus citas, complacía sus antojos… cuando se trataba de comida, no otro tipo de antojos. –ríe levemente, de momento sintió la necesidad de aclarar para evitar un mal entendido. –pero el doctor siempre le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado y así fue, la cuidé y estuve al pendiente de ella. Al parecer ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y no me dijo nada… un día me dijo que si algo le pasaba, adoptase a Kara. Tenía miedo y una parte de mi esperaba que a ella no le pasara nada, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes. –cerró los ojos al recordar y Regina puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla, ya sabía el resto de la historia.

Emma logró respirar profundo antes de que llegara Lena y Kara con Henry.

-Me hicieron volver a la niñez. –dijo Henry entre risas.

-Sí, la pasamos bien hasta que nos llamaron. –dijo Kara y mira a Emma. -¿Pediste lo que quería?

-Tal y como te gusta. –responde Emma con una sonrisa y Kara la abraza antes de mirar su comida y devorarla. Lena la mira asombrada, lo mismo hizo hoy en la escuela.

Ciertamente, Kara ama la comida y todo lo relacionado con la misma.

Todos comieron y charlaron animadamente sobre la película y sobre su día en la escuela u trabajo. Kara y Lena quisieron volver otra vez a los juegos y Regina iba a decir que no pero Emma logró convencerla y cambie de opinión, así que aceptó y ellas agarraron las manos de Henry para ir a jugar mientras Emma y Regina se sentaron en una banca para seguir charlando.

Kara y Lena planearon hacer que Henry se distraiga con una de las maquinas que estaba en una esquina mientras ellas iban al otro lado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kara? –pregunta Lena, con cierta timidez en su voz. Kara solo tomaba su mano y seguían caminando.

-Mamá había ido a esta parte del juego conmigo. –dijo, llevándola al área donde solo habían bolitas de colores. Ambas sonrieron y jugaron en ese lugar por varios minutos. Tomando los pequeños balones y tirándolo una a la otra hasta que Lena tomó una y lo tiró con tanta fuerza que llegó a la cara de Kara, golpeándola en su mejilla.

-¡Ow! –grita Kara. Eso dolió. Lleva sus manos a su mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe. Lena reacciona rápidamente y deja caer las bolitas de colores y trata de correr hacia Kara, preocupada.

-Kara, Kara, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Lena. Suavemente toma las manos de Kara y mira el golpe. –Perdóname, Kara… -dijo Lena en un susurro.

-No… está bien… no –iba a decir algo más pero Lena se acerca y besa su mejilla, como si de repente, con ese beso, va a dejar de doler y así fue. Se olvidó del golpe completamente y mira a Lena, sonrojada. La ojiverde sonríe un poco, pero no sabía si el sonrojo de Kara era por el golpe o estaba a punto de llorar. –Me diste un beso… -fue muy directa.

-Sí… -dijo Lena en un susurro. -¿No debí hacerlo? –pregunta y Kara toma sus manos.

-No… Espera, sí… ya no duele. –Kara sonríe al ver a Lena sonreír de la misma forma y se prometió a ella misma que hará lo que sea para ver esa sonrisa todos los días. La rubia se acerca y le devuelve el gesto, lo cual hace sonrojar a Lena. Cuando Lena iba a hablar, escuchó la voz de Regina y Emma y ambas se sobresaltaron. Se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo, en dirección a sus madres.

 **SQSC**

Salieron del lugar y Emma lleva a Regina, Henry y Lena al departamento donde se hospedan. Kara se despide de Lena desde el auto y Emma acompaña a Regina hasta la entrada. Henry y Lena entran al edificio y se esconden en una esquina, observando detenidamente.

-Debo confesar que no esperaba volver a verte… -dijo Regina.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunta Emma.

-Pues… son muchos años sin vernos, nunca más supe de ti después de la preparatoria. Traté de mantener contacto contigo, buscarte en las redes sociales pero nada de nada.

-Oh… lo siento. No soy fan de las redes sociales pero te prometo que algún día abriré una cuenta de Facebook para que me busques.

-Eso espero, Emma… -dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa. –Además de todo eso, la pasé muy bien contigo… y con Kara.

-Yo también la pasé bien contigo, Henry y Lena. –dijo, dando un paso hacia ella. –Pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo otra vez?

Regina sonríe como una adolescente de 15 años.

-Sí, claro, podemos vernos otra vez. Estoy segura que Lena le gustará la idea de ver a Kara fuera de la escuela.

-Espera, no me entendiste, Regina… me refiero a nosotras. –señala a ella misma y a la morena. – _Solas…_

Regina se sonroja y la mira a los ojos, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Estuvo esperando años por esto. Ha soñado con esto desde su juventud. Emma Swan, invitándola a salir, pero no una salida cualquiera, si no, _una cita._ Ella y Emma, a solas. Mira a Emma detenidamente y luego sonríe.

-¿Estás invitándome a una cita, Emma Swan? –pregunta en un susurro. Mientras, dentro del edificio, Henry y Lena sonríen y desde el auto, Kara no podía aguantar la emoción.

-Sí, Regina Mills, ¿Aceptas salir conmigo? –Pregunta la rubia. Regina se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla.

-Acepto. –se acerca y la besa en la comisura de sus labios. Se aleja lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. –Luego me envías los detalles.

-No, yo pasaré por ti. Solo te digo que te veas bonita, bueno, eso siempre lo has sido y que seas tú misma. –comenta la rubia con una sonrisa y Regina le devuelve el gesto.

-Vale. –dijo, alejándose y entrando por fin al edificio mientras Emma iba de camino al escarabajo, voltea a verla, al mismo tiempo que la morena lo hizo. Ambas sonríen y luego siguen su camino. Cuando Regina va en dirección al ascensor, Henry y Lena se acercan a ella, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con la mirada de su madre, prefirieron no decir nada, pero no podían evitar sonreír.

Al segundo que Emma entró al auto, Kara grita de la emoción y mira a su madre con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Emma sonríe leve y mira a Kara.

-Ustedes planearon esto, ¿no? Lena, tú y Henry. –pregunta Emma y Kara niega con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?

-Solo estoy feliz por ti, mamá. –dijo Kara con una sonrisa. Emma sintió derretirse al escuchar la palabra ''mamá'', sonríe mientras enciende el auto y siguen de camino a su departamento.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: Veo que se aproxima una 3ra parte, estoy en lo cierto o, ¿me equivoco? Jejeje De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Hago todo lo posible para que tenga tanto SwanQueen como SuperCorp y no esté centrado en uno más que el otro ya que este fic se trata de ambos ships, no solo uno. Dejen su opinión, me gustaría saber qué piensan respecto al capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2019! Lamento tanto la tardanza… fui muy tarde pero es que tuve muchos asuntos que atender desde junio y ahora también ando trabajando. Así que lamento mucho la espera pero de verdad espero que no abandonen esta historia. Prometí que iba a ser solo 3 capítulos y un epílogo pero resulta que este capítulo tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque soy mala jejeje pero de todo corazón espero que les guste. La segunda parte estará hecha dentro de unos días._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que le pertenece a sus respectivos productores._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo Tres_**

 ** _Cita 1era Parte_**

 ** _Lunes_**

Kara y Lena estaban en el recreo, una sentada al lado de la otra, charlando muy felices por todo lo que ha pasado en el cine.

-Yo pensaba que tu hermano era de esos que molestan a sus hermanas. –dijo Kara con una risita.

-No, ha sido el mejor hermano que he tenido en mi vida. –Responde Lena con una sonrisa. –Escuché a mi mamá decir que tiene una cita con tu mamá, ¿estás feliz? –pregunta mientras toma un bocado de su manzana.

-No. –dijo y Lena frunce el ceño y cuando iba a preguntar, la próxima respuesta de Kara hace que Lena tire la manzana del susto. -¡Estoy emocionada! –grita.

-¡Mi manzana! –grita Lena y luego ríe junto con Kara.

 ** _Martes_**

-Mamáaaaa… ir de compras es aburrido. –Henry dijo con un gruñido. Después de la escuela, Henry, Lena y Regina salen al centro comercial a comprar la ropa que la morena usará para su cita. Han pasado por tres tiendas y Regina, siendo Regina, aún no encuentra el atuendo perfecto.

-A mí no me aburre. –comenta Lena, encogiéndose los hombros mientras observaba con detenimiento cada traje y su madre. –Mamá, ¿Emma no te dijo nada? Para que tengas ideas.

Regina suspira pesadamente.

-No, ella no me dijo nada aún. –bufa. –eso es lo que me molesta siempre de ella. Nunca dice nada, puedo apostar que me dirá el día antes de la cita. –dijo distraídamente, observando un traje negro con pequeños diseños de color rojo en los lados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya nos vamos? –dijo Henry, con la esperanza de volver a su casa. Lena suelta una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a Henry y Regina levanta una ceja.

-Espero que la prisa que tienes, es por hacer las tareas y no por otra cosa.

-No, es que estoy cansado y quiero tomar una siesta. Hoy tuve prácticas de Soccer y estoy muerto.

-Oh, bueno… -mira los trajes una vez más. –mejor vámonos. Cuando Emma recuerde avisarme, vuelvo.

Lena y Henry cubrieron sus caras con una mano y soltaron un gruñido antes de salir de la tienda junto con la morena.

 ** _Miércoles_**

Kara y Lena se encuentran en la entrada de la escuela durante la mañana. La rubia lleva una camisa de Superman y una chaqueta negra, vaqueros color azul marino y unas converse, mientras Lena solo lleva una blusa roja y vaqueros negros y unos zapatos cerrados. Ambas entraron al salón y se sentaron juntas. Mientras el profesor preparaba todo lo que tenía planeado para sus alumnos, la rubia y la morena hablan animadamente.

-Mi mamá está insoportable. –Dijo Lena.

-¿Por qué? Mi mamá parece estar tranquila, más feliz, de hecho. –comenta Kara y Lena la mira detenidamente. -¿Qué?

-Tú mamá no le ha dicho a mi mamá cómo debe vestirse para la cita. –cruza los brazos y la rubia baja su mirada.

-Creo que lo olvidó.

-¿Dónde va a llevar a mi mamá, Kara? –Lena le pregunta y observa como Kara muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente. –Debes saberlo, eres su hija.

-No puedo decir… es un secreto. –le susurra Kara a Lena y ésta cruza los brazos.

-Pero no quiero que mi mamá este insoportable. Esta nerviosa y no sabe qué ponerse porque _tu mamá_ no quiere decirle nada. –se aleja de la rubia y camina en dirección a su salón, ignorando completamente a Kara.

La rubia camina hasta la oficina donde se encuentra la secretaria. Realmente se sintió mal por no haber contado a Lena sobre la cita, pero por otro lado, su madre adoptiva también tiene la culpa ya que no le ha contado a Regina el tipo de vestimenta que debe usar; si es muy elegante o muy simple. Al ver que la secretaria no se ha presentado aún, decide tomar el riesgo de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su madre antes de que la atrapen con las manos en la masa.

 _-¿Hola?_ –Dijo Emma al otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá… -dijo Kara, algo nerviosa mientras observaba los pasillos.

 _-¿Kara?_

-Sí, mamá…

- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? –_ Pregunta la rubia a su pequeña.

-No, mamá… solo quiero recordarte algo…

- _¿Qué cosa?_

-Dile a Regina qué usar para su cita. –dijo con un suspiro.

- _Oh… déjame adivinar, Lena quiere saber._

-No solo eso, no quise decirle porque es sorpresa y se molestó. –dijo con un tono triste. Realmente quería decirle pero no quería arruinarle la sorpresa.

 _-Mmmm… le enviaré un texto a Regina y tú, discúlpate con Lena, dile que lo haces por una buena razón._ –comenta la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su niñez con Regina, cuando la morena se enojaba cuando Emma se negaba a contarle algo. – _Si ella se comporta como su madre, apuesto que te perdonará._

 _-_ Esta bie –Iba a decir pero alguien tomó el teléfono de sus manos. Kara voltea lentamente, pensando que era la secretaria quien la encontró in fraganti pero no, resulta que alguien peor.

Era el director.

Este toma el teléfono y se despide de Emma antes de colgar. –No se supone que usted esté en clases, señorita Swan. –dijo en un tono autoritario y Kara baja su mirada, sus mejillas llenas de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, director.

-Solo por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar… Ahora, ve a clases, jovencita. –Comenta. La rubia rápidamente levanta su cabeza y lo mira con sorpresa antes de tomar su mochila e ir directo al salón. Llega a la puerta y respira profundo antes de entrar.

 ** _Jueves en la tarde_**

Regina, Lena y Henry se encontraban nuevamente en el centro comercial. Emma ya le había enviado un mensaje, respondiendo la pregunta del millón:

¿Qué debe ponerse para su cita?

Simple.

Regina estaba en busca de unos vaqueros oscuros mientras Lena y Henry comían unos M&M's que habían comprado en una máquina. Minutos después, Regina había encontrado 3 vaqueros oscuros y dos camisas para probar. Caminan al probador y Lena acompaña a su madre adoptiva mientras Henry se queda afuera hablando por celular.

-¿Con quién hablará Henry? –se pregunta Regina a ella misma mientras Lena solo encoge los hombros antes de entrar.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo conociste a Emma? –pregunta con una voz tímida, lo cual eso ocasiona que Regina lo encuentre tierno, y su sonrisa resplandece a la mención de Emma.

-Emma y yo somos amigas desde que tengo memoria. Sus padres eran muy amigos de los míos. ¿Conoces a los Nolan? –Lena asiente. –Pues ellos son sus padres.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ella vivía en Storybrooke desde muy pequeña. Hasta que nos graduamos de la preparatoria. –puso una mirada seria mientras se probó uno de los atuendos que escogió.

Lena notó el cambio en el rostro de su madre y piensa que algo ocurrió en todo esos años que estuvieron separadas. Quería preguntar, de verdad que sí pero no sabía si preguntarle ahora sería lo mejor, pero Regina, conociendo a Lena, sabía lo que ella estaba tentada a preguntar.

-Emma tenía planes. Muy diferentes a los míos y es por eso que nuestros caminos tomaron un rumbo muy distinto. Nos prometimos mantenernos en contacto pero eso nunca pasó ya que ambas tuvimos una vida muy ocupada. –Regina suspiró. En parte tenía miedo que esto, lo que sea que está por ocurrir con Emma, no funcione y así perderla definitivamente.

-Oh, perdón, mamá. –Dijo Lena y Regina sonríe, arrodillándose ante ella y besa su mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Las cosas ocurren por una razón y míranos ahora. Te tengo a ti y a Henry, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido en todos estos años. –dijo Regina y Lena la abraza. Lena vivió parte de su vida con los Luthor y no fue para nada fácil. Es por eso que Lena, cuando crezca, tomará la decisión de limpiar su apellido y vivirá el resto de su vida agradecida de los Mills.

-Y gracias a mí y a Kara, tienes a Emma de vuelta. –Comenta Lena con una gran sonrisa. Regina rie levemente y la corrige.

-Kara y a mí. –comenta Regina con una suave sonrisa. Lena ríe levemente y asiente, mirando al suelo. –No mires al suelo, solo quiero que aprendas a decir bien las cosas, para eso estamos. –dijo, haciendo que Lena la mire nuevamente y la abrace.

-Gracias. –dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa, agradecida por tener a Regina en su vida y ésta la abraza de vuelta. Salieron del centro comercial con la ropa que Regina ha escogido y después de comer, vuelven a su hogar. Cada quien va para su cuarto y Regina se queda en la sala, con el celular en su mano.

 ** _E: Siento mucho no haberte contado lo que tenías que usar para la cita._**

 _R: No te preocupes, pero gracias por contarme. Aunque eso costó una pequeña discusión entre Kara y Lena._

 ** _E: Sí, pobre Kara, estaba súper triste cuando me llamo._**

 _R: A leguas se ve que le tiene mucho aprecio a mi Lena._

 ** _E: ¿No te recuerda a alguien?_**

 _R: Claro, a una Swan._

 ** _E: ¿Ajá?_**

 _R: Sí, a ti. –ríe suavemente-_

 ** _E: Eso espero. Ahora tengo que irme a dormir, mañana es un día especial y quiero que todo salga bien._**

 _R: Mejor dicho… ahorra tu energía. Lo necesitarás. –Sonríe de lado, provocando que Emma se sonroje- Para la cita._

 ** _E: -Carraspea un poco- Sí, sí. Claro… Buenas noches, Regina. Mañana a las 7pm, ¿Te parece?_**

 _R: Me parece bien. Gracias, Emma… Buenas noches. Hasta mañana… -Sin más, deja el celular a un lado, cargando mientras se toma un baño y luego va a su cuarto, a dormir en los brazos de Morfeo.-_

 ** _Viernes en la noche…_**

Regina estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lugar a otro. Se encontraba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y los latidos de su corazón eran muy acelerados. Henry entra a la habitación y no puede evitar reírse al ver a su madre en tal estado por solo una cita con alguien que ha conocido hace tantos años.

-Mamá, ten calma. Es Emma. –Comenta Henry con una pequeña risa. El joven ha estado al tanto de la amistad entre Regina y Emma desde muy pequeño. Gracias a las historias que Regina le contaba, sobre las aventuras que solía tener con todos sus amigos cuando tenía su edad.

-Lo sé, Henry, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. –dijo la morena.

Regina ya estaba arreglada y lista para irse, único problema es que Emma no llegaba. Le estaba preocupando que ya casi era hora y ella no llega. Iba a retocarse el maquillaje una vez más cuando escucha la puerta y escuchan la voz de Lena desde abajo diciendo ''Yo abro'' con todo el entusiasmo del universo. Lena abre la puerta y salta de alegría al ver a Emma junto con Kara, quien va a pasar la noche con Henry y la niñera. Regina y Henry bajan las escaleras y al ver a Emma allí, en la puerta, le alegró la noche y todo su nerviosismo y preocupación desaparece.

-Hola… -saluda la morena con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Lena lleva a Kara a su habitación para jugar mientras Henry va en dirección a la sala para notificarle a la niñera que su madre está por irse.

-Hola, Gina. –Emma saluda con una sonrisa y besa su mejilla suavemente, haciendo que la otra se sonroje levemente. La niñera llega en escena con Henry y ambas sonríen, algo sonrojadas ante la situación. Después, Regina le entrega una lista de todos los números de teléfonos de los lugares que tiene que llamar si hay una emergencia.

-Y luego, si Lena reacciona de tal manera… -Regina iba a continuar pero la joven la detiene.

-Tengo todo bajo control, Señorita Mills y Señorita Swan. No se preocupen. ¡Que se diviertan! –comenta la niñera con una sonrisa y ambas salen de la casa en camino al auto de Emma.

Regina estaba algo nerviosa por esta cita. En todas las películas que ha visto y los libros que ella ha leído, en la primera cita siempre se viste de manera formal. Esta vestimenta que lleva puesta, no es para nada formal.

¿Quién va a una primera cita en vaqueros, zapatos y una chaqueta?

Nadie. Según los conocimientos de Regina.

-¿Emma? –Le llama Regina después que la rubia enciende el auto para salir. Salen de la casa de Regina y entran a la carretera principal.

-Dime, Gina… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta la rubia con su vista enfocada en la carretera. La morena mira a la carretera principal antes de mirar a la rubia.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunta y Emma sonríe.

Sonríe.

Algo que Regina siempre le ha encantado ver cuando estaban en la escuela. La sonrisa de Emma siempre solía alegrar sus días. Ahora, acaba de alegrar su noche.

-Es sorpresa. –Emma le responde con la misma sonrisa. Sabe lo mucho que a Regina le molesta que Emma nunca le diga las cosas pero estaba muy segura de que esta noche será inolvidable para ambas, pero especialmente para Regina.

Media hora después, Emma toma un camino que Regina desconoce, pero para Emma es un atajo para llegar a su destino. La morena frunce el ceño, tratando de reconocer el camino pero no logra recordar nada y Emma ríe ante su intento y no tiene ningún éxito. Luego de diez minutos, llegan al estacionamiento del lugar y Emma mira a Regina a los ojos. Presiona dos botones para bajar los cristales del auto y escuchan ruidos, muchos. Escuchan risas, niños por todos lados y un sonido muy extraño… suena a una… una machina.

-No… -Regina dijo, mirando a Emma a los ojos nuevamente. –Esto… Esto es… -ha quedado sin palabras y Emma asiente levemente.

Han llegado a un parque de diversiones.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**

 ** _A/N: He vuelto. No esperaban eso, ¿verdad? Jejeje, dejen sus comentarios y su más honesta opinión sobre este capítulo o la historia en general. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
